Apep
Apep o Apofis (Antiguo griego: Ἄποφις; también Apepi o Aapep) era la antigua deidad griega que personificaba el caos (izft en egipcio) y por lo tanto era el oponente de la luz de Maat (orden/verdad). Aparece representado como una serpiente gigante. Fue mencionado por primera vez en la octava dinastía y es honrado dando nombre al faraón Apofis I de la dinastía XIV y al gran rey hicso Apofis. Desarrollo thumb|[[Set ataca a Apep]] Ra era el dios solar, quien trae la luz y, por lo tanto, defensor de Maat. A Apep le veían como el gran enemigo de Ra, otorgándole los títulos de "Enemigo de Ra" y también "el Señor del Caos". Como la personificación de todo mal, Apep era visto como una serpiente gigante con títulos como "Serpiente del Nilo" y "Lagarto Malvado". Incluso decían que alcanzaba 15 metros de longitud y su cabeza era de piedra. Ya en un cuenco (ahora en El Cairo) de la época Naqada I (ca. 4000 a.C.) se mostraba una serpiente en el borde interno junto con otros animales del desierto y acuáticos como posibles enemigos de un dios, posiblemente solar quien está cazando sigilosamente en una gran barca de remos.C.Wolterman, in Jaarbericht van Ex Oriente Lux, Leiden Nr.37 (2002). También había otras serpientes hostiles como enemigos del dios solar con otros nombres, presentes en los textos de las pirámides y los sarcófagos, anteriores a Apep. Cuando Set se convirtió en el dios del mal, tomó gradualmente las características de Apep. Por lo tanto, llegados a un punto, la identidad de Apep fue finalmente incorporada a la de Set.H. Te Velde, Seth, God of Confusion (Leiden, 1977), 105-7. Luchas con Ra thumb|[[Ra como un gran felino atacando a Apep]] Las leyendas de las luchas de Apep contra Ra se elaboraron durante el Reino Nuevo.J. Assmann, Egyptian Solar Religion in the New Kingdom, transl. by A. Alcock (London, 1995), 49-57. Como todos pueden ver que el Sol no es atacado por una serpiente gigante durante el día, todos los días, los narradores dijeron que Apep esperaba a Ra tras el horizonte, convirtiéndolo en parte del inframundo. En algunas historias, Apep esperaba a Ra en las montañas occidentales llamadas Bakhu, donde se ponía el Sol, y en las otras Apep le acechaba justo antes del amanecer, en la Décima región de la Noche. La amplia variedad de localizaciones de Apep le ganó el título de "Circundador Mundial". Se pensaba que su temible rugido haría temblar al mundo. Los mitos decían a veces que Apep estaba atrapado allí porque fue el anterior dios principal derrocado por Ra o porque fue encerrado por su maldad. Los textos de los sarcófagos implican que Apep usaba su mirada mágica para abrumar a Ra y a su séquito. Ra era ayudado por varios guardianes que viajaban con él, incluido Set y posiblemente el Ojo de RaBorghouts, J. F. (1973). "The Evil Eye of Apopis". The Journal of Egyptian Archaeology 59. 116.. Se pensaba que los movimientos de Apep causaban los terremotos y sus luchas con Set explicaban las tormentas. En algunos relatos, el propio Ra derrota a Apep transformado en un felino.G. Pinch, Egyptian Mythology, (2004), pp. 107–108 Adoración Ra era adorado y Apep despreciado. Se creía que la victoria de Ra cada noche era asegurada por los rezos de los sacerdotes y creyentes egipcios en los templos. Los egipcios practicaban varios rituales y supersticiones que creían que alejarían a Apep y ayudarían a Ra a continuar su viaje por el cielo. En el rito anual, llamado el Desvanecimiento del Caos, lo sacerdotes construirían una efigie de Apep, que creían que contenía todo el mal y oscuridad de Egipto, y la quemaban para proteger a todos de la maldad de Apep durante otro año, de manera similar a los rituales como Zozobra en Santa Fe, Nuevo México. Los sacerdotes egipcios tenían una guía detallada para luchar contra Apep, llamada El libro de la destrucción de Apep (o El Libro de Apofis, en griego).P.Kousoulis, Magic and Religion as Performative Theological Unity: the Apotropaic Ritual of Overthrowing Apophis, Ph.D. dissertation, University of Liverpool (Liverpool, 1999), chapters 3-5. Los capítulos describían un proceso gradual de desmembramiento y eliminación, incluyendo: *Escupir en Apep *Profanar a Apep con el pie izquierdo *Usar una lanza para herir a Apep *Encadenar a Apep *Apuñalar a Apep *Prender fuego a Apep Además de las historias sobre las victorias de Ra, esta guía explicaba como hacer modelos de cera o pequeños dibujos de serpientes que escupir, mutilar y quemar, mientras se recitaban hechizos que matarían a Apep. Temiendo que la imagen de Apep le diera poder, siempre incluían a otra deidad para someterlo. Como se pensaba que Apep vivía en el inframundo, se le consideraba a veces el Devorador de ALmas. Por lo que los muertos también necesitaban protección, por lo que solían enterrarse con hechizos para destruir a Apep. El Libro de los Muertos no suele describir las veces que Ra derrotaba a la serpiente llamada Apep, con la posible excepción de los hechizos 7 y 39.J.F.Borghouts, Book of the Dead 39: From Shouting to Structure (Studien zum Altaegyptischen Totenbuch 10, Wiesbaden, 2007). Cultura popular El 19 de junio del 2004 se descubrió el asteroide (99942) Apofis. Su trayectoria indicaba la posibilidad de colisionar con la Tierra en el año 2029 y 2036, por lo nombraron en honor a Apofis por su actitud destructora.«El acercamiento a la Tierra en 2029 de un asteroide activa la defensa espacial», artículo en El País del 23 de febrero de 2007. Es posible que a su vez se vieran influenciado por el villano Apophis de la primera temporada de Stargate SG-1 de que eran fans Tholen y Tucker, dos de sus descubridores. Referencias Categoría:Dioses Egipcios Categoría:Dioses del caos Categoría:Demonios egipcios